


Captain

by Your_Writer



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Space AU, Vaginal Sex, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: Private Dan Avidan struggles to resolve his cabin fever and intimate feelings for his superior.





	Captain

“What a joke, right? Sign up, it’ll be fun, free meals, high pay, see the stars. They never seem to tell you that you’ll be dead within the first three months.”

“Captain, c’mon. Don’t say shit like that.”

Dan’s voice was fuzzy over the radio, but you could tell he was nervous. For once, you weren’t over exaggerating for the punchline. You could easily be space debris if you didn’t keep your head straight. You were snuggly warm in the confines of your space suit, completely ignorant to the deathly cold that surrounded you. It was pitch black out here and startlingly creepy. You had floated outside the craft before but it was far less scary with the beaming lights of the shift. Shafts of fluorescent light would pour out of large bay windows, and thin streams of neon embellished the ship’s hull. That’s why you were tethered in a half-ass fashion to an airlock armed only with a laser pen. God damn budget cuts.

“Opening the solar panel cover now.” You reported in, popping off the shield that covered the control board.

“Please hurry,” That whine came over the intercom again. “You have five minutes of oxygen tops. I’m trying to pinpoint the leak in your air tank but it’s impossible with the computer speeds right now.”

“Cut it out, man, you’re making me nervous.” You ripped out a chunk of fried wiring, letting it float out into the depths of space. “Besides, if I don’t get the ship’s power up and running soon, we have 3 days oxygen, tops.”

“We could use those three days to think things over.” He ventured, spinning in his desk chair. “Not send out pretty ladies to get vacuum sealed or electrocuted.”

“Shush, I’ll be back inside in just a second. I just have to…”

Dead silence.

“(Y/n)?”

“Hey, baby, you there?”

“(Y/n) you’re making me sweat in here, come on, stop messing around.”

His knees were shaking as he got up from his seat. She was fine. She had to be. Right?

It was a slow, long walk to the airlock from his communications bay. The headset hanging loosely around his neck projected nothing but static. His hand was clammy as it grasped the handle to the prep room. What would he do if she wasn’t there? If she got 4,000 gigawatts of concentrated electricity pumped into that tiny frame and was now floating, unbreathing, in the unrelenting darkness. If his calculations were wrong, and she was silently choking, not even able to scream.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth as motor controls took over, popping open the large metal door.

“Excuse me, changing.” Came a familiar authoritative tone.

(Y/n) had her space suit unzipped to her hips, exposing a flash of boring grey undies and a thin tanktop.

“Jesus Christ…” He gasped, holding onto the doorframe. ”I thought maybe you…you…”

“I died?” You grinned, kicking off your heavy boots. “Not to call you a dumbass in a time of such emotional peril, but ah, wasn’t the whole point of me going out there was to reset the breaker?”

“I…” He felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Y-yeah…you wouldn’t have power to your headset, so you wouldn’t be able to hear me.”

“There’s the smartypants I knew you were.”

She was teasing him. Why the fuck did he love when she teased him.

“Scared I would leave you up here all by your lonesome?”

“No….just didn’t want to fish your body back in. Corpses are groady.”

“I thought you liked my bod though.” You peeled your suit down to your ankles

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her in her skivvies before. They dressed together, ate together, hung out the majority of the day. When you lived on a ship with one other person for months on end, personal space is one of the first societal constructs to go.

He didn’t know what came over him. Or her. One moment of weighted silence, just staring at one another. He knew she was freaked out too. The little jabs were her covering up how god damn scary it was out there. She was trembling, either from the ice cold air lock or the high intensity repair.

He pulled her in tight to his chest, wrapping his long arms around her. They never talked about how miserable it was out here. It had its perks, but most of the time: you were scared shitlless.

“I wouldn’t have let you die out here, babydoll.” He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with those big doe eyes. Her lips were ruddy against her pale skin, the lack of oxygen leaving her with a lighter pallor.

His hair acted as a curtain, framing your face as he stooped down to steal a kiss.

You had your arms hooked around his neck, letting the warm embrace of your lips slide and press against each other.

With a pop and fizz of fluorescents, the lights came back on. They were no longer two young people necking in secret, but two professionals acting completely inappropriately in the glaring white light.

“I’m going to go get changed.” You gave a nervous cough, skittering away with your jumpsuit and boots in hand.

“Shit.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling like an absolute idiot.

____

It was his Captain, his boss. He respected her immeasurably and was proud to serve under her. But, he would be a complete and utter liar if he said he didn’t find her attractive. What do you expect, you put a lovely young lady in a tight space suit, give her an almost dominatrix like authority, and then, of all things, now you’re able to make her laugh and smile beautifully even with your corny sense of humor. Dan was left aching and miserable.

He didn’t know if he should feel enthralled or nauseous at the idea of spending the next month along with you. It wasn’t like he could go pout in some corner of his 300 man ship and act like a brat. You loved to talk to him, besides the fact interaction was vital to stave off cabin fever. He didn’t expect to go a few hours without his pretty little captain cooing over how she missed her pets back on her home planet, letting horribly outdated music blast over the intercom system, or begging for the opportunity to braid his hair. Why did she have to be so….endearing. Why couldn’t he have gotten some grizzled old veteran with a beer belly and three foot long beard? At least then he would be dealing with pure boredom instead of blue balls.

This morning had been weird. He could play it off as tension from the dangerous hull repair, adrenaline running high and causing both of them to act irrationally. Her body was still cold from outside, but the imprint of her against his chest still felt like it was burning. She smelled sweet, like roses. He wondered if it was from the odd showers they had on board.

Don’t think of her showering.

…It probably was. He knew his own had scented options like pine or tobacco. Hers perhaps had equally eye roll worthy stereotyped accoutrements, like a lavender or lilac…. (y/n), lathered in soapy bubbles in the rotunda shaped bathing chamber. A spray of hot water shotting down from one of the multiple faceted shower heads. Running a washcloth up and down her arms, up her stomach, over her breasts…

“What’s up?”

Dan nearly rolled off the bed and fell on his ass, trying to discreetly zip up his pants.

You stood in the door way, oblivious to what you had just walked into. (Y/n) took a seat on the edge of his bunk, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry for what I did back there.” You fidgeted with a zipper on the cuff of your jacket.

“What you did?” He was confused, and half focused on looking like you hadn’t nearly mortified him.

“The kiss, I, fuck…” You looked so pained as you turned to him. “It was completely irresponsible. I’m your captain, I shouldn’t just act like I own the whole place, including you.”

“I kissed _you.”_

“I think I would remember, I kissed you.”

“No way in hell. I leaned down.”

“And I got on my tip toes.”

“I grabbed your cheek…”

“And I put my arms around you!”

“I definitely kissed you, god damn it.”

“Maybe we kissed each other.” You squinted, becoming even more confused than before. “Wait, why did you kiss me?”

“HA!” He exclaimed, accidentally making you jump. “Oh. Oh, because…well…why else does a guy kiss a girl?”

You shrugged, trying to keep a little decency here.

“If you’re not going to answer that, answer why you kissed me?” He prodded.

“I don’t really have a good excuse.”

“I kissed you because I like you.”

You blushed and turned your face away. “Yeah, same.”

“So we like each other?”

You stammered while throwing your hands up. “I guess!”

“Fucking finally.” He sighed, cupping her face in one hand.

You melted against him, falling victim to his lips. You were frozen there for a few minutes, but eventually, you slipped onto his lap like you had done it a dozen times. Dan’s hands grasped at your ass to keep you firmly in place. It had been a long time since either of you had touched anyone. You both were starved for affection and it was showing.

The kiss evolved into Frenching, and that into exploring the exposed skin of each other’s bodies. He was a fast learner, and if sucking on your neck made you grind down, he knew just where he wanted her to. It was creating a wonderful response in his lap, creating an obvious visual to exactly what was on his mind. The ship drifted on auto pilot, letting the two of you get to know one another again, far more intimately.

____

“Danny!” You whined, you hand locking onto a handful of his hair.

“Mm, someone likes it rough.”

“Danny…just, make me cum, please.”

“Oh, so that’s an order?”

“F-fucking yes.” Your grip on his hair was nearing painful. “I order you…make me cum. Oh fuck, please…oh, oh no…”

Her voice was cracking as he darted his tongue in and out of her, only pausing to suck gently on her hardened clit. Those little breathy sobs were doing a number on him. He prayed to whatever god was in charge of such things that he didn’t blow his load on his soft linen bedsheets.

“Danny, _Danny.”_ You moaned, her knees snapping shut around his head.

He was pinned against your pussy, licking feverishly as you rode out your first orgasm in months. He thought he heard a soft _fuck_ as your trembling thighs splayed apart.

“D-did I hurt you?” Your voice trembled.

“Baby don’t worry about it. If getting knocked in the head means I get to see you looking like this, it’s well fucking worth it.” He shot you a cheeky, reassuring grin.

Your face was red with blush.  Your nipples were sharply pointed as her breasts heaved up and down, his Captain struggling to catch her breath. Your gaze drifted down to him and he felt his mouth go dry.

Dan's brain was shifting into third gear. She was such a sweetie most of the time, the disposition of a kind grade school best friend Now she looked at him with dark eyes, an animalistic lust unlocked.

“Danny, take that suit off.”

Even if he was told the ship were to explode in the next hour, he couldn’t wipe that damn smile off his face. He did as he was told, unzipping the unflattering suit and tossing off his underthings.

“You’re so big.” You exclaimed, sitting up so your legs were tucked under you.

“Don’t act so surprised.”

“Shut up, it’s…” You hesitated. “Stop laughing.”

“I’m not.”

He was.

“Shut up Danny.”

“What? Too much for you?” He leered at you as he stepped closer to the bedside.

“No, it’s just that…I imagined you average, I guess. This is kind of ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous? Ouch, babydoll. You don’t like it?”

“No, no! I’m excited.” That pretty little smile popped up again. “So much to play with.”

Fuck. He wished he could keep up this aloof persona a little longer. She was looking at him like he was her last meal.

Dan sat down next to her on the bed and you slowly adjusted back to kissing, his cock grazing your soft stomach.

“Your tits are amazing…” He whispered in almost infantile wonderment.

His thumbs rubbed slowly at the nipple, grasping at your breasts in the small breaks for air.

“You don’t have to be crass.”

“I’m not exactly firing on all cylinders right now.” Dan laughed, watching you pout. “You’re being a little distracting.”

“Like you’re doing me any favors.” You gasped, feeling Dan’s hot tongue trace a line up her neck. “D-danny, I was thinking.”

“Yeah baby?”

“If you wanted, you could…”

He paused his work on her sensitive neck, watching a different kind of flush, one of embarrassment, flood her cheeks.

“The health check we have to pass before we board the ship, all the shots and shit? They put me on some high octane birth control, so…

“Just tell me what you want.” His tone was _so damn cocky._

“I want you to fuck me Danny. Fuck me, please.”

“Yes, Captain.”

His shaft was already glistening with fluid as he dipped inside of you, slowly filling you up with a hard eight inches. You both gasped, clinging tight to one another as the struggle not to fuck like rabbits set in.

“You like that don’t you?

“Dan, start moving or I’ll scream.”

“Baby that’s my goal.”

He was slow at first, pulling all the way out before slamming right back in. There was no one out here to hear either of you. Just sweet moans and expletives as you rocked that standard issue bunk. The creak of springs fell into a steady rhythm.

“Oh, oh shit,” Your legs were hiked up around his waist to gain a better angle. “Oh sh-oh here It comes…”

“You look so fucking beautiful.” He whispered to you, gritting his teeth as you clenched. “That’s my girl, that’s my good girl.”

He paused and let you gather yourself again, but you weren’t having any of that.

“More, oh please…”

Danny shifted onto his back, jerking you up to a sitting position. You dutifully kept moving, setting the pace as you glided up and down on his shaft.

He matched you perfectly, those narrow hips thrusting up with a force you never knew they had. He loved this position even more. Looking up at this..this space goddess. Her face twisted in pleasure as she rode him without a moment’s hesitation.

Dan felt that tight little coil start from right under his sac, a warning sign that all good things must come to an end.

“Where do you want it, babydoll? Where do you want me to finish?”

“In…” Your breathing was heavy. “Inside me, please, I want all of it.”

“You want me to fill your little pussy up?” His voice turned gravelly, which only aided in how close you were getting again.

“Yes, yes, _yes.”_

Your moans were more frequent as he thrust harder, melting into a delicious scream as he guided her through your third orgasm of the evening. The lovely sight was too much for him to bear, a hot stream of semen jetted into you. He moaned your name, every syllable dripping hot.

____

This style of bed wasn’t meant for two people, so, legs shaking, Dan hoisted you up bridal style after an hours rest. 

He carried your giggling self down the hall to your room, where the plush comforts of a queen sized bed awaited. He kissed at your face as soon as he set you down, only eliciting more laughter as you called him a dummy. The giggling quieted as you both settled under the covers, the warm embrace of your quilt talking over. Dan wrapped his arms tight around you, his face buried in the crook of your neck.

“Do you promise this won’t change anything between us?” You asked thoughtfully, twiddling with a lock of his hair.

“What if I want to change things between us?”

“You know what I mean. You won’t go around, I don’t know…recommending me for these repair trips?”

“Call 1-800-Captain for the ride of your life written in the control base bathroom stalls?”

“Sort of what I was thinking…”

“No dice, babe, you’re all mine.” He put his head back down. “I don’t like sharing.”

You smiled, shifting toward him to find a comfortable spot on the mattress.

“When we get…”

“I’m trying to sleep, (y/n).”

“I’m in charge here I tell you when you get to sleep.”

He grinned devilishly, propping himself up so you could look at one another.

“Go on.”

“When we get back, would you want to go out to dinner with me?”

“Why not tomorrow? I’ll treat you to the best freeze-dried food packets can offer.”

“I don’t know, might be busy.” You bit back, borrowing a little of his sass.

“What if I begged and pleaded, all pathetic like?”

“Maybe.”

You felt your eyelids droop, the exhaustion of the whole day taking over.

Dan gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead as you both drifted off, holding each other like they were the last person in the universe.

 


End file.
